Beauty and the Beast: A Series of Short Stories
by LizMcGiz
Summary: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez - Different Circumstances, Different Chances, One thing in Common: Love as an Algorithm  Some Faberry


**Beauty and the Beast: A Series of little ficlets of Santana and Rachel.**

* * *

The first time Santana is slushied, she was lucky it was done in front of Rachel Berry's locker.

The brunette watched it as if it were in slow motion. Santana was heading west of the lockers while the jocks were advancing towards her. As if she were a magnet and the jocks were all kinds of highly reactive metals.

Needless to say, Santana Lopez was outraged, and prepared to take out all the jocks on her own.

Rachel realized what was about to happen and she couldn't let her co-glee clubber do that. _Why? _Santana had a heaven sent voice which was perfect for almost anything and even though she wouldn't want to admit it to anyone, she's been dying to do a duet with the Latina.

"Your ass is _mine_, Karofsky." The Latina surged forward and grabbed the forearm of the closeted hooligan that had a smirk etched on his face.

"Sorry, Lopez but I know you only dig chicks." He shrugged her off, and she grappled him for insulting her sexuality while he was, in fact, a huge hypocrite.

Rachel wanted to stop her. Wanted to stop this. Karofsky was a neanderthal, Santana should realize that he's not worth her time.

But instead she got to scratch his eyes and weaken his shins, not before his friends had grabbed both her arms and threw her so she hit her back on the lockers. _Hard._

"Stop it!" Rachel cried, yet no one had paid attention.

"Hold it." A firm voice came from behind the two men over Santana's weak form. It was Quinn, and she had her bitch eyes on. She was dating Finn Hudson, the quarterback and boss of these jackasses, which meant she was untouchable. Rachel shot her a glance of confusion. Quinn simply raised her brow and left after Karofsky and the others did.

The blonde didn't even bother looking at the Latina, and that bothered Rachel.

/

Rachel had taken it within herself to crouch down before Santana and help her get up.

Her expected reaction: Santana would push her away and reject her very existence. Cuss a few times, and say she could do it on her own.  
What just happened: Santana fell into her arms like a child and she was in awe. Why? Because things like this don't happen. Not from where Rachel's from anyway.

She assisted the Latina to the bathroom and grabbed an empty trash bin and flipped it over so _her patient_ could sit on it. Rachel also brought her slushie kit (which she had plenty of time to retrieve during the brawl) and asked someone to get her ice (because apparently someone owed her a dance class favor.)

The ice was delivered faster than she had expected to too.

The diva brought the ice bag and placed it on Santana's upper back. The Latina felt it sting at first but she warmed up to its touch in an instant (even though she was sure it'd leave a portion of her skin white.) Rachel asked her to hold it in place as she opened the slushie kit.

"Well Santana as it seems that your pants didn't suffer any damage I take it you would only need to borrow an upper piece of clothing." Rachel smiled and took out a sweater that was knitted the old fashioned way and looked absolutely… horrendous.

"I'll take my chances wearing a brassiere in this school if _that's _my only other option, Berry."

"What? No 'Man Hands' today Santana?" Rachel beamed at her realization, which caused the Latina to roll her eyes. She hated the way the diva said her name. It was _inviting_; and Santana Lopez was _not, _by all means _gay_.

"I'm only being nice to you because…" Santana stopped, thinking of how'd Rachel would leave if she would continue.

"I know you are." Santana looked at her. Rachel turned her back to get a towel. She opened the hot water and put the cloth underneath the flow, and after a few seconds she pressed it on Santana's face.

It stung. Like a mother.

"Oh Jesus." Santana swore, shutting her eyes tight to relieve some of the pain.

"Ssh," Rachel silenced. "It'll be worse if you left it." Santana looked at Rachel again, and their eyes met. Rachel broke contact as soon as she saw what Santana hid in those eyes._ Guilt. Hope. Fear._

_Want._

"So hey, just give me back my stuff after class." Rachel abruptly spoke and walked away as if she'd been caught doing something she really hasn't. The Latina didn't want her to get away and caught her forearm gently. Strong yet gently.

"_Rachel_." The way Santana had left those words ringing in Rachel's ears had gone out of hand. It was an enigma how it sounded so strong and so tender at the same time.

Rachel moved forward slightly, yet cocked her head to look at the Latina.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Santana said, and let her fingers slide past Rachel's arm, to her wrist, to her fingertips right before the contact was gone and Rachel left still with Santana's lingering touch.

**

* * *

A/N: **I'd love it if you guys could suggest a theme/hint for the next installment!


End file.
